Sibling crisis
by Eclipson. Darkness
Summary: a story of a girl who is a traitor to her family and was called a murderer by the duodecium, now she's on the run, so she wont get killed...by her own brother..
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sibling cisis**

**Hello! this is a new fanfic i'm starting! and dont worry i'm almost done with some of my new chapters for my other stories! oh and if you really pay attention to the story, you'll see i made another OC! and she is related to...lets just say she's related to the most PERVIEST character in the blazblue series! if you play blazblue a lot..you know who i'm talking about!**

* * *

><p>"Come on little sis! its time for dinner! im gonna leave you!"<p>

A small girl with a black kimono and short black hair and purple eyes chased after the little boy.

"W-Wait onii-chan!"

The girl was holding a red rubberband ball. The boy stopped running and the girls ran and hugged him. The boy giggled and hugged the small girl's frail body,

"Onii- chan…"

"It's okay Toshiko..Big brother is here..i'll always protect you.."

The image of the 2 children hugging was starting to burn like paper and turned into ash and a lighting strike pierced the darkness. In the dream's final moments a little girl's voice was heard.

"Big...Brother…"

* * *

><p>A girl who was laying on the field shot up from her slumber and sweat poured down her face.<p>

The girl had short black hair that had a similar hairstyle to Kagura's hair. (hint, hint). and had purple eyes. (oh look! another hint!)

The girl had a black one piece bodysuit on with a yellow zipper on the front that was zipped all the way up. She had on a short black longsleeved jacket with yellow lining and the jacket was open, She had a brown belt around her waist and the back of the belt had a long piece of a black shirt that only covered the back of her legs and not the front. And she had on short metal shoes with a yellow triangle shaped jewel on the to and the shoes had metal tips.

The girl had sweat pouring down her face and she had her hand on her head.

"Just a dream…..Just a dream…"

The girl's name is Toshiko Mutsuki, classified as a traitorous murder to the duodecim for murdering the Mutsuki Grandfather. NOL guards were on standby to watch out for and if they see her they are to capture her and bring her back to the NOL headquarters and have her publicly executed.

" I have to keep going...have to keep moving..before he finds me.."

Toshiko got up and ran across the field, while her memories of a event came back to her that changed her life forever.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! No! Not my husband!" a woman screamed and pushed the NOL guards out of the way and ran to the dead corpse of grandfather mutsuki and the women broke down crying.<p>

running footsteps were heard and there stood Kagura with 5 more NOL guards and he stood in horror as he saw Toshiko covered in blood and Grandfather Mutsuki's corpse.

"Toshiko what did you do!?"

"i-i didn't mean to! it wasn't my fault!"

The women got up and slapped Toshiko.

"You little witch! you're a traitor! you have shamed the Mutsuki family!"

"Guh! Kagura please believe me i didnt mean to!" Tears rolled down Toshiko's face and she grabbed Kagura's shoulders.

"Dammit Toshiko!" Kagura pushed Toshiko to the ground and pinned both her arm behind her back and handcuffed her hands, and pulled her up.

"Take her downstairs to the prison cells!"

"Yes sir!" The NOL guards dragged toshiko away from the room as she struggled and screamed and even more tears poured down her face.

"NO STOP! LET ME GO! I DIDNT MEAN TO DO IT! WHY WONT YOU BELIEVE ME KAGURA!? WHY WONT YOU BELIEVE YOUR OWN SISTER!?"

* * *

><p>Toshiko continued to run across the field, ignoring the grumbling of her stomach.<p>

" I have to keep running..have to keep running.."

As she kept running, Toshiko spotted 2 girls and immediately recognized them. When the girls had their backs turned, Toshiko snuck behind them and put on a black cat mask.

"MAKOTO NANAYA AND NOEL VERMILLION YOU ARE HEREBY UNDER ARREST!"

Makoto jumped and turned around and panicked and so did Noel.

"Ahh! w-what did we do!? why are we getting arrested!?" Noel asked.

Toshiko smiled and took the mask off.

"For not recognizing your old friend!"

Noel squealed and jumped up and down.

"TOSHIKO!"

Noel and Makoto jumped up and hugged Toshiko and she happily returned the hug.

"Its been awhile!" Toshiko said.

Noel hugged Toshiko tighter. "It sure has!"

"We missed you!" Makoto squealed in excitement.

"Hehe! I missed you guys too!"

Noel and Makoto released Toshiko and they all smelled delicious food from a nearby restaurant.

Toshiko happily invited in the sent as she sniffed and her stomach began to growl.

"I guess all of us are hungry!" Makoto said.

Noel agreed. "Yep"

Toshiko giggled. "Well, no use fighting it! lets go!"

All 3 of the girls cheered and ran to the restaurant. But little did Toshiko know..Someone was waiting for her there.

The 3 girls entered the restaurant and the smell of delicious food greeted them.

"*Sniff sniff* woooow! it smells so good!" Makoto said drooling.

"I can't stop my mouth from watering!" Noel stated.

Toshiko looked at Makoto and Noel and smiled, but it soon disappeared when she knew that she would have to tell them what she's done and why she can't stay in ikaruga to long.

Toshiko hung her head low. "Noel..Makoto..please understand when i tell you.." she murmured.

"Hey Toshi-toshi, you okay?" Noel said sweetly.

Toshiko blushed and became flustered at the sudden nickname.

"Gah! N-Noel! that nickname!"

"Ehehe, Taro used to call you that a lot back at the military academy!" Noel said happily.

"Oh yeah! i remember that!" Makoto yelled.

"Aw come on you guys quit it!" Toshiko's cheeks turned blood red and the 2 girls giggled.

When all of the girls took their orders they sat at a table and waited patiently for the food.

"This is nice! we're finally reunited!" Noel cheered in glee.

"Your right Noel, i really missed you two, it's been forever!"

34 min later, after the girls were finished eating about 23 NOL guards burst through the doors and the whole building was silent. The NOL guards walked around to each table and pulled out a picture of Toshiko running.

"No, i've never seen that girl before officer." A woman said.

"I see, thank you for your time ma'am, sorry to disturb you.."

The NOL guards continued to walk around the building and 4 NOL guards stopped at the girl's table.

The NOL guard pulled out the picture and said: "Have you girls seen this woman?"

Makoto and Noel's eyes grew wide and looked at Toshiko.

"T-Toshiko...what happened!? why are you in trouble with the NOL!?" Makoto stood up and slammed her hands on the table.

"Makoto i can explain, i-!"

"GETS THE HOUNDS!"

Toshiko jumped up and ran out of the building,

"Wait! Toshiko!" Noel screamed and ran after her but was stopped by a NOL guard.

Toshiko ran at full speed and saw more NOL guards in front her and 2 squad cars with gatling guns on the roof.

"TRAITOR MUTSUKI! YOU HAVE 5 SEC TO SURRENDER! IF YOU DON'T WE WILL TAKE YOU DOWN BY FORCE!" a guard said.

Toshiko didn't listen, she kept running.

The guard growled at said to open fire. the car fired the gatling guns and multiple bullets charges at Toshiko and she continued to run like the bullets went right through her. Toshiko took out black fingerless gloves and put them on.

" M.A.G.E, ACTIVATE! CODE 36960!"

The gloves gained a big silver armor shell around them and small pieces of metal appeared on the top of the fingerless art of the glove. Toshiko jumped up and punched down on the car, making it explode.

A NOL guard fired a rocket at Toshiko and she punched it and it released a fire explosion and a lot of smoke, she jumped out of the smoke and balled her fist out and pulled it back, when she did yellow electricity circled around the glove and it glowed yellow.

"ELECTRO BLASTER!"

A yellow magic circle appeared in front toshiko and 4 other magic circles appeared, Toshiko punched the magic circle and out came a giant electric bolt and the 4 magic circles released multiple electric bolts at the gaurs. multiple explosions occurred and when the smoke cleared Toshiko saw that all of the Guards were defeated. She turned around to run but a hand gripped her hair and punched her in her stomach, so hard she fell to the ground with a string of blood pouring down her mouth. Toshiko fell to her knees and gripped her stomach and her vision was beginning to blur. When toshiko looked up to see the person who did this to her before her vision entirely blacked out, she saw Kagura standing over her and her eyes grew wide, but became soulless and she fell to the ground.

defeated.

Helpless.

And kept wondering, if she was killed..by her own brother...

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! my second OC's story! now i know i haven't been updating on my stories lately but i will soon! so please be patient! im not on summer vacation anymore! oh and i'll have my second OC'S bio up and running on my profile soon! i hope you enjoyed and please R&amp;R! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Sibling Crisis**

**Hello all you happy people! this is the 2nd chapter of Sibling Crisis! I hope you enjoy it! oh! right the warning! Jiji if you please!**

***a girl with long hair that has the 3 colors of fire and the same colored eyes appears***

**Jiji: WARNING: story may have content sensitive and emotional to the reader! so you better have a box of kleenex next to you! oh! and it may be sad to you it may not, it depends! anyway enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Feeling the sudden warmth around her body, Toshiko opened her eyes and was greeted with a blue ceiling. Her body felt cold and heavy, and her head began to ache. Toshiko's fingers twitched and her stomach was wrapped in bandages. Toshiko slowly sat up and looked around, her big purple orbs sparkling. <em> Where...am i?... <em>Toshiko was about to step out of bed but the sound of a lock caught her attention and the door opened to reveal Kagura with a tray of food. Kagura saw Toshiko getting ready to get out of the bed.

"Toshiko..what are you doing, get back in bed..now.."

Toshiko crawled back in the bed and covered her face with the blankets. Toshiko looked away and Kagura set the food down on the table.

"Is that anyway to greet your sister…"

Kagura looked at Toshiko and growled and stood up and crossed his arms.

"Shut up.." Kagura said, walking to the door. Toshiko sighed and looked at kagura.

"Kagura, wait..please.." Toshiko Gripped the blankets tight as Kagura stopped and turned to Toshiko.

"What.." Kagura said, with slight annoyance in his voice.

Toshiko hung her head down. "Um..can you...stay for a bit..i mean i haven't seen you in so long and i-!"

Toshiko was cut off by Kagura raising his voice.

"DONT think that i brought you here to spent quality time with you Toshiko! Things have changed! I'm not the Kagura you know anymore, i don't have time for your bullshit! i'm still gonna kill you and NOTHING it gonna change that! now shut up and eat your food so you can get the hell out of here! i can't stand the sight of you anymore.." Kagura opened the door and slammed it shut. Toshiko stared at the door as her eyes teared up. All alone..Toshiko cried..

* * *

><p>Kagura sat on the couch with his head hanging low.<p>

"Damn..why did i say that to my own little sister...Now she thinks i hate her..But i dont..i love her..more than anything in the world..shes my world..she's the only thing i've got.." Kagura hugged a pillow and buried his face in it.

"Then why don't you tell her that.." Kokonoe popped out of nowhere and startled kagura.

"WHOA! when did you guys get here!?" Kagura said. But Kokonoe didn't answer, she simply slapped the back of Kagura's head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU DONT YELL AT YOUR LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL HOW MUCH SHE ADMIRES YOU AND LOVES YOU! SHE LOVES YOU MORE THAN ANYONE! YOUR HER BIG BROTHER! AND NO MATTER WHAT, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE BY HER SIDE! " Kokonoe roared out in anger.

Kagura stood up and dropped the pillow.

"I..I wanna be by her side! i really do but….it was a direct order from all of the duodecim families..even if I wanted to object i'd have no chance…." Kagura said with a sad expression.

Kokonoe sighed. "Look, i know that you have to kill Toshiko for her act of treason and i cant stop you from doing..but at least spend some time with her today Kagura…"

Kagura looked and Kokonoe and hung his head low. "Your right…."

Kokonoe nodded and pushed Kagura towards the door.

"Kokonoe! hold on a sec!" Kagura said as her was being dragged towards the door. Kokonoe knocked on the door. "Hey Toshiko, Kagura wants to see you!"

On the other side of the door Kokonoe heard Toshiko's sad voice.

"No he dosent..you're just saying that…."

Kokonoe slapped the back of Kagura's head and pointed to the door and mouthed 'GET YOUR ASS IN THERE!" Kagura sighed and gulped as he twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

"No Toshiko..it's true..i wanna talk…" Kagura came in with his head hanging low. Toshiko looked at Kagura.

"Kagura…." Toshiko hung her head low. Kagura sighed and walked over to toshiko's bed and sat next to her. "Toshiko look..im sorry for saying that to you..i didn't mean it i promise..i..i love you..more than anyone...and no one can change that.."

Toshiko eyes teared up as she felt warm, strong arms wrap around her and pull her close.

Toshiko broke down crying in Kagura's chest as she pulled Kagura closer.

"wahhhhhh! wahhhh! kagura! wahhhh!"

Kagura rubbed Toshiko's back and tears poured down his cheeks. "Toshiko..im sorry..im so sorry…im so sorry i broke my promise to protect you.."

* * *

><p>It was night and Toshiko was asleep in Kagura's bed and Kagura was on the couch. Multiple voices that told Kagura to kill Toshiko ran through his mind. Kagura sat up and gripped his head and grunted.<p>

"Stop it..im not..im not gonna kill her…..but i have to...dammit.." Tears rolled down Kagura's cheekes. Until he remembered what the duodecim said.

* * *

><p>"Kagura..we want you to find and kill Toshiko Mutsuki.."a man said as Kagura's eyes growed huge.<p>

"But sir! she's my-!" Kagura was cut off by the Mutsuki uncle.

"Kagura! now is not the time for your personal feelings to triumph over our orders! do as your told! you are to kill Toshiko Mutsuki do we make ourselves clear!?"

Kagura hung his head low. "yes sir.."

* * *

><p>Kagura stood up and walked into the kitchen and went to the knife drawer and took out a knife and stared at the blade. Kagura balled up his fist and tried to hold in the tears and walked to where Toshiko's room. As he was walking he remembered him and Toshiko as children playing.<p>

*flashback*

"_Hey Toshiko what do you wanna play?"_

"_Hmm..whatever you wanna play"_

"_Come on sis, you always play my games let's play your games for a change"_

"_Okay...then...I wanna play kickball!" _

*flashback end*

Kagura's throat was getting choked up from the sweet memories. "Dammit...why...why…" Kagura's grip tightened on the knife as he reached a sleeping Toshiko. Kagura's tears stained the side of the blanket as he looked at Toshiko..his only sister...Kagura raised his hand that was holding the knife up and more tears fell on the blanket. Kagura's throat choked up even more as more memories flowed through his mind.

"_Onii-chan come quick!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_look what i found!"_

"_Cool! A seashell! and its really shiny! you hit the jackpot Toshiko!'_

"_Hehe! but no one can know about this! this is our little secret! promise?"_

"_I promise!"_

Kagura closed his eyes. "damnmit...dammit..DAMMIT!" Kagura swung down his arm and stabbed the side of the bed. Kagura fell to his knees and broke down crying still holding the knife.

"Dammit..i cant..i can't do this..i can't kill her…" Kagura buried his face in the covers and muffled sobs and cries could be heard throughout the room.

And while all this was happening...a single tear trickled down Toshiko's cheek..listening to her brother's ache in his heart...

* * *

><p><strong>And thats it! <strong>

**Jiji: *blows nose* WAHHH! ITS SO SAD!**

***sweatdrops* uhhh..looks like YOU'RE the one who needed the tissues…**

**Jiji: wahhhh! wahh! so sad! **

**um...okay..anyway! thank you for reading this emotional story! please R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3- If you stay with me

**Story name: Sibling crisis**

**Chapter 3- If you stay with me**

**Date: 10/31/14**

**Hello everyone! i know i haven't been updating and im sorry, its all school's fault so trample it in a angry mob or whatever! Anyway here is chapter 3 of the heartwarming and eye watering fanfic! enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun's rays ripped through the curtains and rested on Toshiko's face, waking her. Toshiko opened her big purple eyes and saw Kagura sleeping on the floor, with the knife still in his hand. She stared at Kagura's sleeping form in disbelief.<p>

_He actually...Kagura..my brother actually tried to…_

Toshiko looked down as a single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the bed blanket. She ripped the blankets off of her and swung her legs off the bed and slowly lowered her feet to the floor. Toshiko looked down on kagura and sighed and grabbed the blankets and covered kagura. She opened the closet and saw her clothes neatly folded. "I guess he cares for me enough to fold my own clothes." She said as she took off Kagura's shirt she had on and put on her clothes. She looked around and saw her armored gloves that were deactivated. Toshiko reached for the armorless gloves and put the on as she reached for the ground door. "Good bye..kagura.." Then the door closed as Toshiko headed for the railroad station.

* * *

><p>The sounds of smoke hissing and metal clanging together filled the air. Train wheels screamed as the train came to a complete stop to let passengers on and off. Chattering was heard and Toshiko slowly walked, not giving eye contact to anyone. She wandered through the station, not caring who she sees or who she hears. As countless people walked passed her they looked at her with wondrous expressions.<p>

_Like these people know what i'm going through..i hate this world sometimes...i really do, this world is too cruel..i hate it…._

The poor girl Toshiko slowly walked. passed the train station, and passed the benches. But after 4 minutes of gloating she finally looked up, and saw a tall abandoned building. dry, old paint was chipped off the rusty red colored bricks, the windows were broken and wires sticking out them. Toshiko squinted her eyes to look at the inside of the building and saw it was dark. Once she did a small inspection, she looked at the door, then the window. Door. Window. Door. Window. She saw that the door had a large chain wrapped around the handles with a look on it, but the key was no where to be found. _Guess i'll take the window_

Toshiko walked to the side of the building and saw a large broken window with a large hole in it. But the hole was surrounded by now sharp glass. Toshiko grabbed a rock and threw it at the window, breaking off the rest of the glass. Then she climbed up the ledge of the window and slowly inserted her left leg inside. Just then a big grey fat rat ran across Toshiko's hand and startled her. Toshiko was about to let out a ear ringing scream but she swallowed it when she fell inside the window face first. Her leg twitched in pain and Toshiko groaned and sat up rubbing her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes to see a dark and dirty room. it looked like a baby's room. The floor was covered in blood and teddy bears and other stuffed animals. There stood a broken crib that was collecting dust and a door that was swinging on one hinge. pink curtains were ripped and full of blood and dirt and a single light bulb flickered on and off.

Seeing this place gave Toshiko the creeps, but she moved forward. She slowly left the baby room and stood in the middle of the hallway. when she looked to the left, the hall fled into darkness, and to the right, a staircase. Toshiko gulped and slowly walked to the staircase, but after her 5th step, groaning and moaning was heard from the left side of the hall. Toshiko turned her head and footsteps were heard. Approaching her. The footsteps started off slow, then quickened. then, the footstep were running and demonic growling was heard. Toshiko screamed and ran down the old, sturdy stairs. But one of the stairs broke and Toshiko fell down. The footsteps continued and they were getting close.

Toshiko scrambled up and looked for the front door but she couldn't find or see it. And then, a large dark figure jumped on Toshiko but she kicked off and found a large ripped green curtain on the floor. She grabbed the curtains and threw it over the figure and pushed it and the figure yelled out in pain as it crashed into the wall and fell down. BOOM.

The floor rumbled at the impact and Toshiko ran up the sturdy stairs again and ran back to the baby's room. She quickly climbed out the window and ran away from the building. Toshiko panted and continued running for her safety and life. But her run shortened when she was a group of NOL guards drinking coffee and talking to one another. Toshiko gulped and ran in a store and came out in a pitch black cloak and had the hood on. She successfully slipped by the group, none of them giving her eye contact.

Toshiko saw a small cafe across the street and entered. When the door opened the small bell jingled in delight since another customer arrived. Toshiko grabbed the latte she ordered and sat down at one of the tables and quietly sipped her latte, not looking at anyone.

After some time 4 NOL officers entered the cafe and Toshiko pulled her hood down even further, making some of the customers a bit nervous. The lady at the desk whispered something to one of the NOL guards and the guard cleared his throat and walked to toshiko. Toshiko said nothing. The guard bent down to look at Toshiko's face and he rubbed his mustache. The guard stood back up.

Call Kagura Mutsuki..tell him we've found his sister.."

Toshiko threw the hot latte at the guard's face and he screamed out in pain as sizzling sounds were heard and smoke rised from his face. The customers screamed and all ran out the building and the manager hid behind a desk.

Toshiko was about to make a run for it until the remaining NOL guards stepped in front her.

"Move!" Toshiko hissed as she got ready for battle.

"Not a chance traitor!" The guard charged at Toshiko and swung his fist but Toshiko caught it and flipped him over her shoulder and stomped her foot dead on his face. More guards charged at Toshiko and she readied her fists for some ass-kicking.

"Time to kick some NOL ass!"

_punch! jab! snap! _

Toshiko saw that she actually broke one of the guard's arms. but she kept going. A guards got a huge piece of wood and swung st Toshiko but she dodged and each dodge was rewarded with a free punch.

_Dodge. punch. Dodge. Punch._

The guard's lip and nose was bleeding and he swung the stick once more but Toshiko dodged and swiftly punched him in his gut and then the nose. The guard yelled in pain and dropped his weapon and Toshiko finished him off with a gorgeous uppercut and the guard was down.

Toshiko ran out the cafe and was greeted with 9 more NOL guards with guns and swords. Toshiko ran up to all of them and let out a blood-splattering combo.

_Punch! Punch! Jab! Punch! Punch! BOOM!_

Every single guard fell to the ground with blood leaking out of their nose, lip and head.

After that, Toshiko ran away as faint sirens were heard in the distance.

* * *

><p>Kagura opened his eyes and saw he was covered in a warm blanket. "Huh?"<p>

Then Kagura looked in his hand and saw he was still holding the knife.

"TOSHIKO!" Kagura screamed, as he scrambled up and saw that the bed was empty. He ran to the closet and saw Toshiko's clothes gone and her M.A.G.E as well. Kagura sighed and he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his forehead, thinking of what he sound do.

"Toshiko…..Shit.." Kagura got up and put his clothes on and grabbed his large purple sword and looked at the blade, that will soon be stained with Toshiko's blood.

* * *

><p>At the blockaded district Toshiko leaned against a tree and closed her eyes, to relax her mind. She had to make a plan to avoid Kagura and the NOL. since both would be on her tail even more now. i mean, she beat the crap out of 11 guards. Toshiko sighed and scratched her head.<p>

"What should i do…" Toshiko said in a depressed tone.

" So….I finally found you..Toshiko.."

For a second, Toshiko's heart stopped pumping and She took short, fast breaths as she turned her head to see Kagura holding his sword like his life depended on it.

"Kagura! how did you find me!?" Toshiko exclaimed.

"Some guards told me you beat up some other officers and headed here.."

Toshiko took a large gulp the barely went down her throat.

"K-Kagura….no.." Toshiko shook her head and stepped back and kagura shook his head.

"Toshiko..you know what i came here for,..."

"Kagura please no! you dont have to do this! please! i dont wanna fight you! you're my brother!"

Hot tears burned Toshiko's eyes as they rolled down her cheeks. Tshiko quickly wiped them away but the tears wouldn't stop.

"I can't fight you Kagura! you're my brother! please!"

Kagura looked down as a single tear dripped and landed on the ground, but kagura got into a fighting stance.

"Toshiko, you know what i have to do.."

"No.." Toshiko whimpered as she saw kagura charge at her.

"Toshiko" Kagura said her name once more before he swung his massive sword.

_whoosh! ping!_

Toshiko activated her left M.A.G.E and the 2 siblings were ina struggle.

"**DRAGON SLAUGHTER!" **

Black and purple energy surrounded the sword and Kagura swung it at Toshiko but she quickly jumped out the way.

"Damn.." Kagura murmured as he continuously swung his sword. Toshiko tripped and fell down she Kagura swung the sword and cut Toshiko's side. blood squirted out and Tohiko screamed out in pain and held her wound.

"AHH! it hurts! it hurts so much Kagura!" Toshiko Cried. Kagura quickly looked away and tightly shut his eyes while he grinded his teeth together in frustration.

"Toshiko..i'm sorry.." Kagura grabbed toshiko by the neck and slammed her down. Toshiko coughed up blood and weakly sat up.

Kagura Lifted his sword getting ready to strike Toshiko with is Astral finish.

"AH! Kagura no!" Toshiko tried to stop Kagura but he didn't listen.

"...Toshiko Mutsuki! you have shamed the Mutsuki duodecim family by murdering grandfather Mutsuki, Causing anarchy to the NOL and injuring countless NOL guards! these crimes are unforgivable! therefore! The Mutsuki family has decided then your punishment, IS DEATH!"

And with those final words, Kagura swung his sword down...as blood splattered everywhere…

And Kagura's sword..was covered in scarlet red blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well that's it! i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because that was it!...im just kidding thats not the final chapter! if it was that'll be a crashy ending! anyway please R&amp;R! see you the next time i update! And happy Halloween!<strong>


End file.
